


The Café AU

by super_rainbow2021



Series: my complicated SPN au AU [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flavortown, Gen, Guy Fieri - Freeform - Freeform, Jack is her dad btw, Mentions of Abusive Parent, OC whump, Whump, baker junior au, belinda is the witch that cursed the town, character whump, guy hears her story and goes this does not spark joy, hi again, ignore this rambling of mine if you want, junior bakes dean an apple pie bc of visions, junior gets a baking apprenticeship in NY, junior still has her powers, junior's allergic to shapeshifters, my complicated spn au AU, she just escapes Jack and Belinda on her own, this is wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_rainbow2021/pseuds/super_rainbow2021
Summary: Jaci gets out on her own after finding her mother's journal in a box of things Jack never threw out. Hitching a ride on a bus straight to New York, she is given a chance at a brand new life.
Relationships: OFC & Original Couple, Sam Winchester & Dean Winchester
Series: my complicated SPN au AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449067





	The Café AU

**Author's Note:**

> the café AU that doesn't go how you expect it to
> 
> I may or may not actually write this one day, but it's an idea that got stuck in my head bc I tend to only watch the food network when I'm home alone.

**[Baker! Junior AU]**

Jaci escapes Jack and Belinda at the tender age of sixteen and makes her way to the bus station. Napping as soon as she gets on, she finds herself in Indiana when she wakes. From there, she manages to convince her way to New York and gets herself a job as a dishwasher in a mediocre bakery. After a week, she realizes she’s really interested in the baking process, so she starts to keep a little notebook on her; when there’re no dishes to wash, she writes down what she hears from the bakers and revisits it later ( when she gets to the little shack she managed to find a roommate ad for– three girls in one tiny New York apartment is quite the situation ) to research further. The owners, a delightful older couple who fell in love over each other’s treats, take pity on her and take her as an apprentice, and Jaci makes sure she reads everything put in front of her. They nickname her ‘Junior’ and when they hand the keys over to her, she renames the establishment _J__unior’s Bakery._ It becomes a very popular attraction and caters to those present in the supernatural world– witches, demons, demigods, even the occasional shapeshifter that she asks to sit in the upstairs area. The commonfolk don’t notice her powers at play, which is good because how else is she going to manage a suddenly popular bakery by her-five-foot-self if it’s without telekinesis? She does get a visit from the Winchesters at one point, when she’s nineteen - a year after she gains ownership of the bakery - and trying to make ends meet, because they’ve gotten word of a witch in a bakery in NYC. They come in during tourist season, in the middle of the day, and she barely has the time and energy to glance at them when they walk in, let alone debate her innocence. Once she has enough breathing room, she lets her glowing green eyes glance over at them and brings a personal apple pie and buttered biscuits to their table, flashing them both a smile as she leaves again. The Hunters are still taking up space in her bakery when the crowds thin out, so Junior comes over with a pitcher of iced honey tea and three glasses. She shoves the shorter man aside and sits beside him after pouring the drinks, and looks at them expectantly with a raised eyebrow. They sheepishly explain the rumors flying around about herself, she she doesn’t deny them, and the brothers end up leaving feeling strangely chastised.

Mr. Flavortown himself pays her a visit and tries her personal apple pie, honey butter biscuits, and the most popular blackberry and chocolate tarts, which were her mom's favorite.  The story comes out that she ran away from her abusive father when she was sixteen and rode a bus straight to New York, that the previous owners hired her as a dishwasher before making her an apprentice, that they gave her the keys for her eighteenth birthday, and that she’s still not completely recovered from nearly ten years of abuse but she’s getting there. The baking helps.

The visit spikes her popularity again and she manages to hire several people to help her out– all supernatural, of course, so they aren't surprised when Junior makes things fly without touching them.


End file.
